staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Października 2015
TVP 1 05:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Do zobaczenia w Krakowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Tajemnice dzikich zwierząt - odc. 1 Foka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Ziarno - Noe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 59 Gliwice – miasto naznaczone parkami - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Na zdrowie - /1/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 4/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 4/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 9. Oszuści (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kryptonim Szef - /4/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 83 (seria VII, odc. 5) - Śmiertelny upadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3154; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 7. PKO Silesia Maraton - kronika; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 5 "Cuda się zdarzają" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /5/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Histeria. Romantyczna historia wibratora (Hysteria) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Francja (2011); reż.:Tanya Wexler; wyk.:Hugh Dancy, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Jonathan Pryce, Rupert Everett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kabareton pod gwiazdami - Lidzbark 2015; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3154; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Determinator - odc. 9/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Determinator - odc. 10/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Transporter - odc. 4/12 (Transporter, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 6 / 10 (Great animal escapes - ep. 6 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Natura się o(d)płaca - Przygodzice odc. 2/10 seria 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1161; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1322 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1323 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1324 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1325 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - nominacje finałowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzika natura kotów (The Wild Side of Cats); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Daniela Pulverer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Podróże z historią - odc. 1 Latarnie polskiego wybrzeża; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Hiszpania - "Prowincja Kadyks" (185); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Protokół (Protocol) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Herbert Ross; wyk.:Goldie Hawn, Chris Sarandon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2223; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno (9) Górny Śląsk i Łódzkie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland - Przesłuchania w ciemno (10) Warszawa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - nominacje finałowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 608 - Granica bezpieczeństwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 69 "Kibole" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Nagroda Literacka NIKE - nominacje finałowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Raj na ziemi (Wanderlust) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:David Wain; wyk.:Jennifer Aniston, Paul Rudd, Justin Theroux, Alan Alda, Malin Akerman; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Paranienormalni Tonight - Jerzy Kryszak; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Nagroda Literacka NIKE 2015 - gala; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Historia jazzu (odc. 4) "Powitanie Swingu" (Ken Burn’s Jazz (4) "The True Welcome"); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Raj na ziemi (Wanderlust); komedia kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Czas honoru - odc. 70 "Paczka z Berlina" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Skandal - odc 18 (Scandal ep. A Criminal, a Whore, an Idiot and a Liar); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia